


good impressions

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [70]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria has already made a good impression on Chairman Rose; it's Oleana that she's trying to impress.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	good impressions

It’s considered an honor to get invited to spend time with the chairman. Gloria knows that the first time that she is invited along with him, sharing a meal with him, Sonia, and his secretary- though Oleana didn’t seem much like a guest, hanging back throughout the whole affair.

At the time, Gloria hardly felt like a guest herself, not being able to fit into the conversation that Rose had with Sonia. She felt more like a child than any other time during her journey, and felt so out of place that she wondered if she should be there at all, despite being invited. However, Rose must have felt differently; she must have made some sort of impression on him, because now she’s been invited to spend more time with him, and she accepts the invitation immediately, knowing how much of an honor it is.

She doesn’t know what his motivations are or what she did to impress him or what he wants to do when she arrives, but she follows the directions she’s given right to the hotel where they’re supposed to meet, then follows Oleana up the elevator, straight to the chairman’s room. She has no idea what it is that she’s walking into, but if she’d had to guess, a threesome never would have come to mind.

But that’s what she finds herself in the middle of, her lack of experience and her nerves melting away as Rose goes down on her, sending shocks of pleasure through her body like she has never felt before. He told her to pay close attention to what he does, because this is supposed to be a lesson for what she will do to Oleana, but it’s hard to pay attention to anything other than the maddening pleasure.

The idea that she is supposed to make Oleana feel this good is incredibly daunting, especially considering the dull and almost judgmental look in her eyes. She certainly has a way of making Gloria feel unwanted despite the invitation, but then Rose steals all of her attention again and she finds her worries once again melting away. As it is, Gloria is just going to play it by ear, hoping that she can mimic the things Rose does to her to leave her trembling and desperate for more.

And before she knows it, just when she feels like she’s right on the edge, he stops and says it’s time to  _ really _ get started, and she trembles and holds back a whine, resisting the urge to beg him to keep going. She still doesn’t quite understand why she’s been chosen to take part in this, with everything going as quickly as it has, and all she can do is follow his instructions, hoping that he doesn’t change his mind.

Gloria finds herself in between the two of them, with Oleana seated in front of where she kneels on her hands and knees, and with Rose kneeling behind her, his hands resting on her hips. She feels something nudging against her, her face growing warm as she realizes what it is, realizes what a fucking  _ virgin _ she is. This is all going way too fast, and he’d never even asked her if she was sure she wanted to waste her first time on this, as if he already knew the answer to that.

Who is she kidding? This is Chairman Rose- he never would have asked in the first place, if he weren’t already sure that this would go exactly how he wanted it to. He gives Gloria a slight nudge, and she does just as he wants her to, swallowing her nerves and leaning forward to try and pleasure Oleana, just as he pleasured her.

His lessons did not all take, but she hopes that she has mastered at least some of the basics, at least enough that, when all is said and done, Oleana’s gaze softens a little bit, and she doesn’t continue looking at Gloria like a speck of dirt she hasn’t managed to get off of her shoes. That may be easier said than done, but she pushes her tongue forward, determined to try, determined to prove herself, or at least prove that she is not entirely a lost cause.

Oleana’s breathing becomes uneven as she works, a few soft sighs letting her know that she might be catching onto this, but then Rose pushes forward and pushes all of these thoughts out of her head as a result. Gloria has to stop short then, tipping her head back and crying out as Rose begins to fuck her, just vaguely aware of him saying something to her, but too far gone now to be able to make out what it is. Probably something encouraging, telling her to keep up the good work even though she can hardly think of anything other than the feeling of having his cock buried inside of her.

She doesn’t know how long it is before she resumes eating Oleana out; definitely  _ too _ long, long enough that she knows the older woman must be impatient, must be even more disappointed in her, if such a thing is possible. In contrast, Rose seems as even-tempered as ever, falling into a steady, almost lazy rhythm with his thrusts, jostling Gloria forward as if urging her on.

Between the two of them, it is hard to know exactly what to do, and she is caught somewhere between losing herself in the pleasure, as she grows used to Rose, and pushing everything away other than her determination to please Oleana. Her own moans are muffled, while Rose is unrestrained, groaning in contentment as he pushes deeper into her, without a care in the world, his only goal getting himself off.

Suddenly, a hand comes down on the back of Gloria’s head, pushing her forward, urging her on in its own way. She realizes that the hand belongs to Oleana, that it’s Oleana urging her on, and suddenly, she realizes that she must not be doing so badly after all. Pressing on with renewed enthusiasm, spurred on by her own pleasure as Rose grips her a little tighter, his pace becoming more erratic as he nears his own peak, Gloria does not hold back her muffled moans, pleased to hear the way Oleana echoes her, softer and more reserved, but present nonetheless.

She can do this, she thinks, and she doesn’t stop, not even when her focus begins to slip, when she feels her body giving in. Even as she comes, briefly blinded by the pleasure and left moaning pathetically, she only allows it to slow her down for a moment before she works her tongue a little deeper, earning a gasp from Oleana, her grip tightening.

Rose is next to come, just a few seconds behind Gloria, barely pulling out before he groans, getting her sticky as he comes along her lower back. Even this is not enough to distract her from the task at hand, nothing enough to throw her off until she has reached her goal. She tries to memorize what earns the strongest reactions from Oleana, and keeps at that, attacking this like she would a battle, forcing her way through with whatever tactics seem the most effective.

And, just like with any battle, her efforts have to pay off eventually. This time, they pay off in the form of Oleana tensing and crying out, her voice so different from anything that Gloria has heard from her that it almost seems like it’s come from another person. But it’s her, there’s no doubt about that, and she’s pleased, whether she will admit it verbally or not.

Her gaze has softened quite a bit, the next time Gloria looks at her, and Rose praises her, praises them both for such a good time. Before Gloria is sent on her way, reminded that he’s a busy man with a lot of important work to see to, she is assured that this will not be the last time he calls her. She’s impressed him this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
